High performance and small form-factor passive devices such as capacitors, inductors, and resistors are of increasing importance in integrated circuit (IC) chip packages. For inductors of the planar, spiral configuration, the self-resonance frequency (SRF) of the inductor can limit the performance of the electronic device it is coupled to. Quality Factor, Q, is the commonly accepted indicator of inductor performance in an IC. Q is a measure of the relationship between power loss and energy storage in an inductor. A planar spiral inductor typically experiences losses due to coupling, cross talk noise, resistance, and parasitic capacitance among others. Consequently, a reduced inductance and lowering of Q values occurs.